


[卡带]我爱的人会骑着白马来找我吗

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 被买去调教成专为有特殊兴趣的客人服务的小土，已经被各种药物弄坏之后遇到了卡卡西的故事。依旧是在找别的东西的时候翻出来的旧稿，我觉得我应该发过
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, prostitute!obitio, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	[卡带]我爱的人会骑着白马来找我吗

被打扮好，隔着一道玻璃被展示、被挑选。这样的日子什么时候才是个头，带土自己也不知道。他眼睛不太好，晚上朝外看只能看到一团团模糊的光斑，分不出个究竟。有的时候，他也会好奇，那些身上带着一股腻人甜味来用他的客人们看到的是否也是这样的世界，他们眼里的自己又究竟是个什么人。不过即使知道了又能做什么呢。他还不是得每天晚上坐在这里，保持着那个被他们用数不清的鞭子和断食调教出来的，所谓“最完美”的角度：微微侧着脸，头要枕在赤裸的肩膀上，让灯光刚好照亮你没受伤的那半边脸，但也要让他们能看到一点你脸上的伤疤。毕竟这是你的招牌，对不对？  
半毁容的、不留疤不致残就无NG的、雌雄莫辨的东方少年。这就是他了。其实宇智波带土自己完全没想过主动变成这样，这些店家定下的规矩要按他的本性他是一条都不想遵守的。但没办法，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，更何况他已经失去了能让他跳龙门的精神力量来源。他就这么坐着，一天又一天。  
卡卡西没想到，他不过是随便出来晃晃，还真能遇上那位带走他前面第一次的人物。那少年歪着、活像没骨头似的斜倚在玻璃橱窗里的一把椅子上，黑色宽松的长袍像是把什么都挡住的同时又什么都挡不住。射灯直直地照在他脸上，他低垂着睫毛，遮住了那双给他留下十足印象的漂亮眼睛——然而，仿佛是听到了他的心声似的，那男孩像是被什么飞虫撞了满脸似地摇了摇头，紧接着便突然扭头朝他的方向看来。他动作很突兀，原本大约是精心设计好角度拢在他两边脸侧的黑发现在全甩到脑后去了，把他受伤的半边脸完全暴露在了灯光下。  
但他仍然死死地盯着卡卡西这个方向。  
卡卡西站住了。他的后脚跟动了一下，又动了一下。

老板是认得这位急冲冲地跑进店里的银发少年的，或说他更认得他那位嫌带土是男性而大发雷霆想要退货的富商养父。对这位当时及时出来救场的少爷，老板是十分心存感激的。他殷勤地朝卡卡西摊开一本贴着各色胴体照片的相册，在卡卡西皱眉之后又暧昧地挤了挤眼睛：“您是……想重温一下？”  
卡卡西看着橱窗的方向，点了点头。  
“噢…这当然是没问题的！费用方面，我们还可以给您打个折扣。只是……”老板的声音逐渐低了下去。  
“只是什么？”  
“只是不知道您喜欢女孩还是男孩。咳，我们毕竟不想让您勉强。我们很专业的，只需要您稍等个五分钟，就能把他处理好。”  
可他原本就是男性吧？要怎样才能……然后卡卡西想起了他看过的变装秀。他皱起银白色的眉毛。  
“少给我弄那么些有的没的。”

房间里贴的是紫色的墙纸。卡卡西走进来的时候，黑发少年已经被打扮好了放在深色到床铺上。一条黑色的布带遮住了他的眼睛，被单下伸出的双臂向两侧张开，手腕被天鹅绒的绳子牢牢地绑在两边的床头柱上。  
我们说卡卡西并不是个性格中带有暴虐因子的人。他会想要将旗鼓相当的对手打倒在地；但当单独面对着这伤痕累累、任他动作的少年时，他却产生了一种手足无措的感觉(哪怕其他的客人在同样的情况下会马上使用起整齐码在餐车上的道具)。  
“你……叫什么名字？”他犹豫了一会，最终侧坐在床上，解开了少年一边的手腕，轻轻揉着那已经带上青紫痕迹的关节。  
“我吗？我叫鸢。”躺着的少年说，还扬起头朝着声音传来的方向一翘嘴角。但卡卡西却又吃了一惊，因为鸢的声音实在是沙哑破碎到了根本无法用变声期来解释的地步；先前鸢只在被他操弄得狠的时候发出过呻吟，故而卡卡西以为那纯粹是情欲的作用，却没想到他本音就是如此。  
“鸢吗？”卡卡西应付地说着，唰地揭开了那条盖住他眼睛的布条。他盯着鸢的脸看了一会。  
“这不是你的真名吧，”卡卡西说，“我也不想这么叫你。”  
“噢…那你想叫我什么呢？”鸢从善如流地笑了——他就连笑的时候也不忘把毁容的那半边脸藏进被子里——“有好多人都另外给我起过名字。你也可以给我起名字，随便什么我都会答应的——啊，‘奥菲利亚’除外，因为上一个这么叫我的人差点把我淹死，我有点心理阴影。别的都没问题哦。”  
鸢这会倒是看起来活泼了一点。  
更加让他想起那位故人了。  
卡卡西摸着他右脸上伤痕的手指十分用力，甚至把他的脸掐得嘟起来一块，而鸢却像感觉不到痛一样仍旧期待地瞧着他。  
“……带土，管你叫带土，行不行？”  
“那当然是可以的了。”鸢以几乎不可见的微小幅度颤抖了一下，马上又笑着答应了下来。

“我总觉得我不是第一次见到你了。”鸢跪在地上，在口交的间隙这么说。  
“我也觉得你长得挺像我一个朋友。”卡卡西摸着他的头发，有一种自己在抚摸温驯大狗的错觉。但他是真的觉得鸢和他那位朋友很像，像到了他无法忍受用“带土”以外的名字来称呼他的地步。这不应该啊，卡卡西又想，带土和他一起玩耍、带土和他一起长大、带土和他一起被塞进黑咕隆咚的仓库角落、带土哭着求那些人放过他和琳、带土浑身是血、带土用黑洞一样冷的眼睛看着他和被他亲手杀死的琳……为什么，即使是在鸢跪下来利落地吞下他的阴茎之后，他仍然会想要用带土这个名字来称呼对方呢？从那以后，他不自觉地寻找着带土形状的幻梦。这团雾气为什么偏偏在这橱窗里的少年身上显出了实体？  
“噢…你也会想对你的朋友做这种事情吗？”鸢的声音更沙哑了，大概是出于卡卡西尺寸的缘故，“不敢对他做的事情，可以全部在我身上做出来喔。”  
卡卡西把他扔上了床，摁住了他的后颈。既然你这么要求的话………他伸手去摸鸢的屁股，那个小洞已经湿润了，正一下一下地吸着他的手指。鸢小幅度地扭着屁股去蹭他，一副情欲勃发的样子——但卡卡西摸到他身前的阴茎仍然是软的。他试着撸动了几下，但鸢没有什么反应。此刻，带土正陷入了药物过量导致的新一波恍惚之中。他又感觉不到自己的身体了。他知道自己是正跪着等着被操的，但他却不知道对方操进来没有。或者对我说说话也好，他想，我难得能遇到说日语的顾客呢。上一个对我说日语的是谁呢？  
他摇晃起自己的身体，试图找回点触觉。但卡卡西只看到了他用力捏住自己手铐的手指，于是他一把握住了那只冰冷的手。  
“不舒服吗…带土？”  
是谁呀？是谁会用这么温柔的声音对他说话？方才在橱窗里发呆的时候才臆想过的，这会却真的什么都想不起来了。  
不过那只手真的很温暖。带土把额头抵在床上，在那只手的帮助下艰难地挺过了又一波眩晕。“没有啦…”他嘟囔着，“插，插进来没有……”  
“喂，你还好吗？”卡卡西贴到他耳边问。  
“你操我，我就好～”带土像唱歌一样回答。卡卡西担忧地盯着他的后脑勺，终于还是把他翻成了侧躺的姿势。  
插进去的时候立刻感到被里面的软肉热情地卷住了。带土满脸潮红，半闭着眼睛摇晃着屁股，摩擦着他的囊袋。但他的阴茎仍然半软着。  
“我…我以前一定见过你，”带土随着他的节奏熟练地摇摆着胯部，“这个姿势、这个方法…好熟悉，你一定是我前不久才接待过的客人，是吧？”  
但这无法解释他为什么连卡卡西的脸都觉得看起来很熟悉，因为那段记忆里他的眼前全是一片漆黑。他被干的次数太多了，能记住那一次，也只是因为对方难得地没有用什么冷冰冰的东西捅进去先开个道，而是把他摸了个遍才小心翼翼地插进去。我又不会痛，这样的温柔还是留给可爱的女孩子比较好吧……他想这么说，却最终闭紧了嘴缩进那人怀里。而眼下这位同乡温柔谨慎的作风和那个晚上几乎是一模一样。  
“不止呢……”卡卡西按着他的腿——带土的身体出奇的柔韧，双腿几乎被他扳成一百八十度也没什么反应——“你都忘了吗……”  
“就连客人我都记不全呢…”带土的眼睛茫然地睁着——那种有锤子在脑袋里打的感觉又来了，还好这位说的是日语，要不然我可能连对答都做不到——更深地把卡卡西往里吸，“我记性不好，从小就被人说是笨蛋……”  
“是谁这么说的，你还记得吗？”卡卡西压低了身体，看着他的眼睛说。  
“哪还记得啊，好多人这么说呢…”然而带土只是困惑地摇了摇头。

他压着带土操了好一会。带土的洞并不大，灯光下每次插进去看起来都像是强行破开他的皮肉一样，往外拔的时候还会带出一小截鲜红的肠肉，和因为兴奋而逐渐充血变红的会阴形成了鲜明的对比。很快地，卡卡西便从这种挤压与摩擦之中找到了快感。他抓着带土因为戴着背铐而并拢在一起的双手(他其实不想这么做的，但带土恳求他至少用一件束具，“因为我的手不知道该往哪里放”)，把他冰凉的指尖捏在手心，缓慢而用力地操弄着他。他想把这具消瘦的身体也给操得热起来，就像他给他把手捂热一样。  
带土的手指在他掌心里突然抖了起来。卡卡西被他肉穴一吸，差点缴械。“痒……”带土小声说着，却又像是无意识地扭动着身体反而往卡卡西怀里缩，结果就是让自己暴露出更多的穴肉，被少年白色的阴毛磨擦刺激得越发难耐。他一侧脸压在床单上，露出来的那只眼睛是懵懂的神色，让卡卡西看得叹了口气。顶着那么张伤痕也遮盖不住、已经微微显出英俊轮廓却注定要残破的脸，总露出这么一副天真迷惘会被解读为有所期待的神情，身体还会不自觉地向加害者打开……你总有一天要被他们吃得骨头都不剩。而我……不知不觉间也被你引诱，成为了野兽中的一员。  
白狼低下头，咬在猎物的肩膀上。那里会留下一个渗血的牙印，至少在两个星期里都无法忽略。

“你还会再来吗？”带土抵挡着睡意，卷着被子问他。真想好好看清他的脸啊，带进梦里去，看看他们是不是长得一模一样。他感觉自己的脑子已经被过量的止痛药给毁了，不然他为什么会在某个瞬间把对方错认成生死不明的失散朋友？他的温度、他的气味，全像是个蒙尘的梦。  
这让带土久违地产生了一丝好奇。  
“如果你还记得我是谁。”卡卡西揉着他红肿的关节。  
“可是你甚至都没告诉过我你的名字。”  
“我告诉过你的，只是你忘啦……”  
带土没能听清卡卡西的尾音，因为他睡着了。他的身体状态实在是起伏太大，这么一来简直就像是昏倒在卡卡西身上一样。卡卡西抓着他的手肘死命摇晃也只能让他勉强睁开眼睛。  
“……你不趁这时对我做什么吗？”  
我做什么？你都一副昏迷的样子我能对你做什么？卡卡西震惊得不知如何回答。半晌，带土自顾自地开口了。  
“果然是梦啊……”他用一种不太真实的语气说，一面笨拙地伸长手去摸他的左边下巴，“我和你说啊，卡——”  
像电量耗尽的玩具小狗一般，他啪地一声掉到卡卡西并不厚实的胸口上，这回真的沉沉地睡着了。

你怎么还是这么笨，他失散的天才竹马闯进他的梦里，逢场作戏的这种话你也信，迟早把自己玩死，你信不信？  
啊啊，这种生活和死了也不差多少吧，带土撅起嘴角，虽然他没有你好，我好歹也有点喜欢他咧。  
……总之你不应该相信他，卡卡西像是有点被噎住了一样这么说。能让小天才吃瘪，带土心情一阵大好。要死的话，我觉得死在他手上也不错。他半是故意半是真心地这么说。  
带土！卡卡西吼他，你要胡闹到什么时候？  
嘿嘿，那就来救救我啊，卡卡西……我也没有什么别的办法啊。  
按照一向的事态发展，说出这种无理取闹的话之后那个白色的影子就会消失了。带土往地上一躺，打起滚来。闭上眼睛抱紧自己，就会让他喜欢的男孩从梦里离开的这个过程变得好受一点。  
好，我会来救你的。但这次卡卡西没有消失，只是抱了抱他的肩膀，用一种低沉而坚定的声音回答了他。


End file.
